The 500 Nations Haskell / KU Bridge program supports students from Haskell Indian Nations University who seek to transfer to other institutions; it works collaboratively with other MORE programs (IMSD, RISE, PREP, and IRACDA) to move American Indians into biomedical research careers. The Haskell / KU Bridge program has already achieved a transfer rate (65%) that approaches the requested NIGMS five year target (70%). In addition, Bridge participants who transfer to KU are retained and graduate at significantly higher rates than a paired group of non- Bridge Haskell transfers (retention: 65% versus 27%; graduation: 55% versus 13%). In this renewal application, we will build on these successes and provide innovative activities to meet stated goals. Promising Haskell students will be identified during their freshman or sophomore year, recruited into the Bridges program and provided information and academic counseling on majors and careers. If warranted based on assessment of math and English skills, developmental opportunities in math and composition will be provided by a highly successful Haskell Learning Center funded by the RISE program. Undergraduate research experiences will be preceded by an Orientation to Research / Responsible Conduct of Research seminar and an intensive Research Methods / Experimental Design lab workshop. Students will then move into KU research labs in a wide range of biomedical relevant disciplines. In preparation for transfer, Bridge students will be required to complete at least one course in their major at KU within the tuition free Haskell / KU Exchange program. In response to external evaluations of our current program, the renewed Bridge program provides significant support for the faculty and the science curriculum at Haskell. Faculty development activities will include participation in a flexible, professional development program that will support travel to national meetings, enrollment in off-campus classes, and support to develop new biomedical relevant courses and laboratories. Financial support for Bridge students following transfer to KU will be centered on a seamless continuation of support from the KU IMSD program. An external consultant will work with Bridge staff to track students, evaluate research performance and monitor faculty and student satisfaction. Evaluation procedures will allow for both regular adjustments of activities during the course of the program and an assessment of whether goals have been met. In summary, continuation of the Bridges program provides essential support to sustain the momentum and increase the success rate that Haskell and KU collaborators have achieved as they work toward increasing the representation of American Indians in the biomedical science community. Public Health Relevance: The proposed project will increase the diversity of the scientific community by enhancing the opportunity for American Indians to complete baccalaureate degrees and eventually enter careers in biomedical research. In the long term, the project will increase the size and diversity of the scientific workforce and stimulate interest in research on diseases that have a high incidence in minority populations thereby improving both health care and disease prevention in this country.